<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【德哈】救赎与幸福  存档（一） by Littlecrab23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815394">【德哈】救赎与幸福  存档（一）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecrab23/pseuds/Littlecrab23'>Littlecrab23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecrab23/pseuds/Littlecrab23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>《Scared？》番外二</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【德哈】救赎与幸福  存档（一）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>午后的霍格沃兹安静怡人，暖洋洋的阳光照在城堡的深色尖顶上。</p><p>城堡八楼的教室里，阳光透过窗帘的缝隙探进空旷的教室，落在两具年轻身躯上。</p><p>浑身赤裸的黑发少年身陷一堆凌乱的长袍中，双腿被迫压在胸前，出了一层薄汗的胸脯剧烈起伏，两个粉红色的乳尖楚楚可怜地挺立着，细看还有一圈咬痕。他的双手被领带束在头顶，湿漉漉的眼神已带着祈求，颤抖的嘴唇无声对在他身上驰骋的少年发出控诉——</p><p>金发的少年不知疲倦地挺动着腰，惊人的硕大在哈利湿淋淋后穴深入浅出，两人连接的的地方早已柔软无比，柱体每次撤出的时候穴口都挽留似的收缩着，发出淫靡的水声，下一秒又狠狠的撞入……</p><p>“啊——混蛋……”哈利呜咽着仰头，快感再一次游走全身，又堆积在下腹无法释放——他在十几分钟前就达到了巅峰了，但德拉科的领带正系在他的下体根部，前面迟迟无法射精，后面还在不停遭受蹂躏，甜蜜的折磨的让他快要疯了……</p><p>“真棒……”哈利泫然若泣的表情让德拉科又张大了一圈，他擦了一把额头，铂金色的湿发贴在脸颊上，细汗顺着他的胸肌流下来。他俯下身诱哄地舔着哈利的耳廓，“哈利，宝贝，想射应该说什么？我教过你了……”</p><p>“德拉科……”哈利早没了斗嘴的力气，一波波的快感积累在下腹。骂他不行，主动扭着腰配合他也不能让他松口……为什么自己至始至终都在被这混蛋欺负……</p><p>“抱歉，只有这句可不行。”</p><p>“呜……”挣扎多时的泪水终于从眼眶流下来，德拉科一惊，刚想收手，便听到身下浑身潮红，诱人至极的救世主把脑袋埋在胳膊里说道：“好粗、好大……想要……”</p><p>“好宝贝……”德拉科发出欣喜若狂的低语，两下解开了绑在哈利下体的领带，同时一个重重的挺身，哈利发出渴望的喊叫，金发少年俯下身紧紧抱住黑发少年，很快将两人送上极乐的巅峰……</p><p> </p><p>欲死欲仙的快感如同潮水逐渐平息，哈利躺在凌乱的袍子上喘息着，任由德拉科从后面抱着他。</p><p>太疯狂了……少年把脸埋进长袍里。自从初尝云雨到现在也不过一个星期，他的身体竟然能在性事中体会到如此绝顶的快感，是他们太合适了吗？不不，绝对是德拉科太混账了……他看到蛇一样缠绕在大腿上的斯莱特林领带，羞耻下想抬腿把它甩掉，可是酸痛的大腿和腰让他发出一声痛呼。</p><p>“省点力气吧，哈利……”低低的笑声从耳后传来，德拉科收紧了抱着他的胳膊，“待会儿让我帮你收拾。”“滚蛋。”哈利骂道，后颈上传来湿热的亲吻，安抚着他的气恼——这个混蛋大概是脑子抽了，缠着他一定要他说那些羞耻的话，不说就换着法子的折磨他，今天居然使出这么不要脸的手段——有一瞬间他简直觉得德拉科根本没变，在欺负他上永远得心应手。</p><p>无力地捂住脸，他在指缝里看见环在他腰间的手臂上有一个清晰的黑色图案，图案上还有一道长长的伤疤。</p><p>这个黑魔标记没有随着那个人的死去而消失，而是永远留在了德拉科的手臂上。想到这里，哈利心里忽然有些惋惜。</p><p>他是那么痛恨伏地魔，又是那么骄傲的一个人。</p><p>身后的人休息够了，懒洋洋地坐起身，又把哈利抱了起来，让他坐在他大腿上。“别乱动，宝贝，一会儿就好。”哈利感觉到德拉科的手指从自己身后探入，恼恨地咬住他的肩膀。</p><p>尽管坦诚相见好几次了，清醒状态下由德拉科帮他清理还是让哈利很羞耻——修长的手指在穴口里灵巧的戳弄，德拉科射进去的东西缓缓流出来——感觉到这次的量格外多，他嘴上又加了几分力气。</p><p>德拉科一声闷哼，却还是紧紧抱着怀里的少年。</p><p>哈利眨了眨眼。</p><p>他的恋人好像格外喜欢拥抱。</p><p>做的时候就不用说了，德拉科一定会抱着他射，事后也喜欢抱着他，就像现在，两人的胸膛亲密无间的贴在一起，彼此的心跳都清晰可闻。</p><p>他是这么缠人的人吗？哈利趴在他肩头，把脸颊贴在德拉科的颈窝，感觉着恋人的体温。</p><p>德拉科真的是一个很矛盾的人，他在求欢时除了第一次之外都是强夺豪取，过程中也总喜欢欺负哈利，说些让人害臊的话，但情动时这个人却像宝物一样久久地抱着他，好像他撒手自己就会消失似的。</p><p>哈利犹疑着拉开两人之间的距离，本来还沉浸在事后的慵懒中的德拉科猛得收紧了手臂。</p><p>哈利有些惊讶。</p><p>你在不安什么吗？哈利的手抚上德拉科的金发，想问却不知如何问出口。</p><p>德拉科抬眸，怀里的黑发少年欲言又止，碧绿的眼眸带着一丝担忧看向自己，浑身都是欢爱留下的痕迹，后穴还含着他的手指，他射进去的东西正不停地顺着大腿流下来……</p><p>德拉科忽然坏心眼地一按，哈利“啊”了一声，刚高潮完不久的敏感身体，根本抵抗不住这一击，腰立即就软了。</p><p>“救世主好像还有兴致，我应该奉陪到底。”</p><p>“不——唔……”后穴里肆虐的手指，很快让救世主说不出一句完整的句子。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>（回原文继续）</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>